Not That Alone
by h1lovecupcakes
Summary: Tsuna is tired from all the attention and in need of some time with himself. The problem is, he is not that alone. R27. One-Shot.


Hey guys! Sorry for not updating Surprise Game, but I am too busy to write new stuff, so when I am gone, here is a little story for you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

The brunette sighed. He was tired. It wasn't easy to be a teenager these days. Especially when your big crush turned to dust and the man you called "monster from my nightmares" turned out to be freaking hot with a sexy deep voice.

To be honest, he was feeling a little bit guilty about all the stuff going on. But mostly, he blamed Reborn. It wasn't his fault, not exactly. It was Reborn's.

It happened a few weeks ago. His beloved Kyoko confessed her big love to him. And before he could say anything, Haru also confessed, as usual. They told him that whoever he chooses, there would be no broken feelings. But the problem is, they decided to confess in front of WHOLE FREAKING FAMILY OF HIS.

Everybody, literally everybody was looking at his face, waiting an answer. When the time passed and he remained silent, it became obvious that he just ruined their "very first but not last family dinner". Yes, it was Nana's idea. But thankfully, his beloved right-hand man saved him by saying "Hey! It is a big decision, let him think!"

With this, everybody relaxed a bit, but days after days with Tsuna running away from answering, it became a disturbing topic. Girls starting to feel hurt, everybody forcing him to give an answer. To be honest, even he wanted to give an answer but he didn't have any.

Why he felt unhappy about all that love?

Why he didn't like to be the one who decides?

Why did it so hurt when Reborn told him to go and choose one of them?

He had no idea. Until he had a fight with Reborn, which ended when Reborn told him that he is "a little whiney boy who thinks he can get away with a sorry all the time". He ran away from home that night. Went to Hibari's place, who became Kyoya for him after that night.

He just wanted silence, so without thinking he went to Hibari. Who never asks too much. But when Hibari saw him, he must have seen the earlier tears, which made even him ask "What is wrong with you?"

And with that Tsuna started crying, he was crying that bad that Hibari had to hug him. With tears and a painful smile on his face, he told Hibari everything. Everything he felt, he thought. Then, he asked him the same and final question;

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You are in love, that's it."

After then, Tsuna stayed awake and thought everything that had been going on, when the sun came up from east, he knew the answers.

He wasn't in love with Kyoko or Haru. He was in love with Reborn. After then, he went back. Apologized from everybody and asked girls to talk alone. When they agreed, he told them there was someone else for him, and he didn't want to break their heart that way. But he forgot to say not to tell anyone. The rumors went to everybody in the family. Even his grandpa asked him who "the one" was.

Long story short, Reborn kept following him everywhere and keeping an eye on him every time didn't help. Especially when he was a teenager with needs.

But all thanks to his mom, everybody was out today. Nana realized that her little boy was looking tired lately. So she forced everybody to get out of the house and let him rest for a day. The problem is, when you need to do **something,** being alone wasn't the best choice of resting. So he couldn't help but start to think of a certain hitman.

His pants were long gone, a hand on his cock, slowly stroking with no pleasure. He closed his eyes and started keeping up from his last dream. He was in Reborn's arms, moaning his name and screaming for more. Even if the man himself was a jerk, he was still hot and Tsuna already forgave him because he was right. So he had no problems being naked under the hitman.

_..Reborn smirked and pushed his legs towards his chest, settling himself next to his ass, leaning for a long deep kiss while his other hand was busy with getting rid of the what's left from his suit and his boxer. He started sucking the brunettes tongue until they both were out of oxygen. He moved toward his neck, creating a line with kisses and bites while he kept sucking here and there, his now free hand went inside the brunette's mouth, who eagerly licked them, knowing where those fingers will end. When he was done, Reborn took his fingers off his mouth then lowered his hand, while sucking a nipple. With a bite to the other nipple, he pushed a finger inside.._

Tsuna was panting now, eyes closed and hand going faster and faster with each passing second. Plumb lips unintentionally whispering **his** name.

_...Tsuna screamed and Reborn chuckled at that, starting to stretch him. When Tsuna started complaining about the pain, Reborn leaned in and kissed him. Lips crushing, tongues getting tied, breathes catching, oxygen long gone. When they parted, Reborn was looking at him hungrily, Tsuna was so lost in the kiss that he didn't realized the second finger. He wanted more, and third finger wasn't enough either. Reborn got back to sucking him here and there, a hand now on his cock, stroking him with the exact rhythm of his fingers…_

Panting turned to moaning, sometimes nothing but meaningless noises but sometimes a certain hitman's name. Legs getting open, hand stroking way more faster. He was close.

_…He couldn't take it anymore, when he was about to break, Reborn took his fingers out, and replaced them with something way much bigger, in one go…_

A hand went down further south than the other, towards between now wide open legs. A finger going slowly inside of him, eyes still closed, hand getting faster, breathe catching with the pain from his ass.

_…Reborn started fucking him slowly, really slowly. Eyes never leaving the other's. He leaned and bit his lips then gave him a messy kiss. Lips going towards his already bruised neck to create more. The hand on his cock was stroking slowly faster, the other hand gently touching the teen's sides…_

Another finger. Louder moans. **His** name on the lips.

_…Reborn started getting faster, with more kisses and bites. More faster that love sounds turned wild, air getting heavy…_

He was so close. Just a few more strokes and...

_…Reborn leaned for another kiss, both lips swollen from the kisses they shared. After then, he leaned towards the brunette's ear, blowing for a few time just to tease the younger one. After some whine from the other, they both knew they were so close, about to come. Reborn took a deep breathe, smelling the other. The he whispered with that low, sexy voice: "I love-_

- You are having quite fun there.

Tsuna snapped his eyes open just to meet with a pair of obsidian ones. His face got way more red than ever, and he tried to get away from hitman. Only to realize the finger on the top of his cock.

- R-Reborn! W- What are you doing here? I thought you were gone out.

He was trying his best to act like nothing was awkward, like he didn't just take his hand off from his ass and his cock and he wasn't moaning in the said man's arms just a second ago.

- Mama forgot to cook for you. So I came back to make sure nothing is on fire. Though…It seems like I am late. Don't you say?

An evil smirk was on the hitman's lips now. God he loved the whole situation. He was enjoying too much.

- Look at you, all red and throbbing.

- I am just a teenager okay?! Can you just go away and leave me alone?!

- What do you mean?

Tsuna could bet on his life that the hitman was holding his laughter back too hard.

- L-Let me go.

- Nope. If I take my hand off, you would come. My suit is too expensive for that.

- Then why the fuck are you here? Couldn't you just leave me be?

- You called for me.

- No I didn't.

- Yes you did.

- No.

- Yes.

- No.

- Yes.

- I said no!

- And I said yes.

- Hah! You are lying! You are getting old so-

A sharp pain made him gasp. Reborn was digging his nails to his cock.

- A-Aah!

- Who is old, you brat? And even I was deaf; I bet I could still hear your screams. You. Screamed. My. Name. No?

Tsuna was so so red that he wasn't sure how his heart kept beating while all the blood was on his face and on his cock.

- Please. Let me go. Please. Please.

He started whispering while crying. He was so embarrassed that he hid his face with his hands. He was literally crying now. All his hopes of Reborn not knowing whom he was dreaming about were gone. He was so lost in embarrassment until a sharp pain on his ass made him scream.

- Don't hide your face. And stop crying too. You are killing the mood.

Reborn was on the bed now, just like how he imagined, between his legs. A finger was inside him, stretching him. The problem is, in dreams, it didn't hurt.

- R-REBORN! Stop! Please! Sto-OP!

- God, you are so tight. Relax a bit.

Before Tsuna could even try to relax, Reborn hit his sweet spot inside, making him see above the clouds. Reborn took his hand off from his cock and caught his legs, which started kicking him. He put them on his shoulders and stroked the brunette while hitting that spot again. Tsuna came while screaming Reborn's name. And unfortunately, his so beloved suit became wet because of it

- Tsk. You never listen, you know. Maybe you need a punishment. No?

With that he removed his hand, leaving Tsuna panting and a little whining on the bed. He started taking his clothes off, one by one. At the end, when he took off his boxer, Tsuna looked at him in pure horror.

- What is with that face?

Reborn was chuckling now. He couldn't help it. Tsuna looked like a horrified tomato. His chuckling erased from his face in lust when he looked down and saw brunette's legs wide open, a pink hole twitching for him to be taken. But he knew better. If he took him now, he would destroy every single pleasure the brat had all day. So he put his finger back with another one. And he kept stretching when his lips covered the other ones. He smirked when Tsuna eagerly returned the kiss, until he start kissing him for real. Tongue sucking the other one, passionate and deep with lust, almost as if he is eating the brat. He loved when his little brunette tried to shove him off. How cute. He thinks he is able to stop him. He started laughing and put his free and on one nipple, while he broke the kiss and went towards the other. Tsuna immediately started begging for him to stop. His begging make it so hard to not to take him, especially when he arched his back and caused their thighs to rub. Reborn left his now red nipples and went towards his lips after some bites and messy kisses he went to his shoulder and bit him while he took his fingers off.

- Ready for punishment?

Tsuna was already hard again, so he couldn't help but moan at the offer. Reborn chuckled at first but then lowered his head, lips almost brushing and hungry obsidian eyes on the caramel ones. Watching his every expression. And then, before Tsuna got what happened, he trhust his whole member in one movement, balls-deep. Tsuna screamed enough to be heard from other side of the street, but Reborn didn't care. He was too tight for him, he felt a little blood leaking from his ass, which unfortunately turned the hitman more. Just to distract him, Reborn started stroking Tsuna's cock, after some strokes Tsuna came again, both of their chest white with semen and shining with sweat.

- Open your legs wider.

Tsuna obeyed eagerly.

- More.

Tsuna did his best but it wasn't enough for Reborn, so he put his hands on the younger's legs, forcing them to open for him more. Then he took off until only the tip was inside, and slammed back balls-deep. While he kept fucking the brunette with way much more speed every passing second, Tsuna was having a hard time. He never NEVER imagined Reborn being this big. His most wild dreams was when it hurt a little more than "just a little". But this was pure pain until Reborn hit that spot with his cock, and started aiming for that spot. Again and again until Tsuna was in nothing but pleasure. Reborn put his legs back to his shoulders and leaned towards brunette, a hand painfully grabbing his hair.

- Listen to me carefully. You. Are. Mine. And you will never ever do that thing, you got that? I am not sharing you. Not even with yourself or "me in your dreams" If I catch you doing it again, you won't be able to walk for **months. **Okay?

Tsuna was so close and with Reborn gaining speed with everyword didn't help. He tried his best and nodded though he wasn't even sure he got. The sound were animalistic. Flesh slapping against flesh, moans and whimpers filled the room, making the air hot, heavy and full with sex. After a few trusts, Tsuna came. Mouth open, hands grabbed the older one's shoulder, screaming his name. Thanks to that, Reborn was painfully hard now. After a few more minutes and more trusts, he came inside the brunette. Leaned towards him, moaning the younger's name. After he spilled his seeds inside, he stayed there and kissed the brunette slowly. Very, very slowly. Enjoying the swollen plumb lips, enjoying the slow whimpers and little moans. After the kiss he looked the brunette in the eye and said:

- I love you, Tsuna.

- I- I love you too!

Tsuna cried out, happy tears shining in his eyes, lids slowly closing with all that exhaustion. God, he was in bliss. But unfortunately, Reborn had other plans for him. He took off from the brunette and slapped his ass, making his still hot seeds leak from the brunette, which had marks shaped like a certain hitman's hands. Then with a very quick movement, he opened the startled brunette's legs.

- Again.

- No!

- Yes.

A chuckle went unheard when a scream broke out a sore throat, again.

* * *

Hope you like it!

~Eliza


End file.
